dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Origin
'Summery' See how Wolf came to be. 'Transcript' Top secret security facility for soldier experimentation. Where children are born from Human test tubes until they are able to use there eyes and see. After they are immediately taken to decide whether to discard the weak from the healthy newborns for processing into a new breed of soldier. Newborns that survived the implants and injections were placed into solitary rooms with nothing but a rug mat for a bed and a small mirror next to a pipe running with water. Those that lost their sanity to function were discarded while those that passed moved on to desensitization. Each child was listed under a group of a code name and a number for identification. Each code name was one of an animal, color initial, and number. one boy under the code name Wolf FG VII was a forest green color. Like the rest of the children that passes, Wolf FG VII was subjected to watching live slaughtering from helpless animals to humans. Reviewing passed wars and battles of different nations noting strategies, tactics, and means to kill. When the time came, as well as every other child, Wolf FG VII was forced to be starved and then placed into a small room with a small animal until he forced himself to kill and eat the animal while it was still alive. Later as he progressed, he was placed with bigger animals and then more dangerous animals until all he could think about was to kill what was in front of him. Then the time came where they choose children at that had potential to carry a unique ability. For Wolf FG VII it was an ability for violence and rage. As a separate test from the others, Wolf FG VII was placed in a room of guns that shot rubber bullets at him causing him to become more vicious and full of rage. When pushed to the limits, Wolf FG VII went into a state of rage beyond the limits and gave him readings of strength, speed, agility, reflex, and endurance that could not be measured. Other abilities were soon discovered for him to use his adrenaline to boosts his abilities many times greater than a normal human and a ability to levitate and control weapons around him. Wolf FG VII was becoming a promising future for the soldier program. Unfortunately, the project of the new soldiers was shut down for fear of the soldier turning against their programming. The government secretly called for a disband of the project and eliminate all knowledge and experiments. The government also feared that their positions were to be at risk when word got out that they were a part of this inhumane project. While the children were still in training, the facility was locked down and set to self destruct with the children inside. No matter how much they tried to break out. It was too late until the facility exploded along with the children. After the devastation cleared, the government covered it up as a bomb test on an underground bunker. They swept the debris destroying anything left that could have revealed the secret project. After the last of the evidence was destroyed the sweep team left. Soon later, a twisted scrap of metal opened up to reveal a boy climb out burned and weary. He wandered the land feeding on whatever he found that crawled and drinking from any water supply he could find. He soon came to a town far off but the closest to the ruined facility. When he was picked up by cops and placed in a orphanage, the only thing he could remember from his past was his name. Wolf. Category:Short Episode